The present invention relates to a cathode-ray tube display control device and, more particularly, to a cathode-ray tube display control device for connecting a personal computer to a household color television receiver to display desired characters, graphs, and so on upon the screen of the receiver in superimposing or overlapping relation to the picture of a broadcast now presented upon the screen.
Recently, personal computers have been increasingly used in ordinary homes, and it has been attempted to connect a household color television receiver with a personal computer as a CRT display unit to display the data supplied from the computer on it. Unfortunately, such a system is unable to display the data from the computer in overlapping relation to the picture of a television broadcast.